La Mort dans l'Âme - Que sa chute soit longue
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'événement déclencheur puis le cheminement. OS.


_Parce que, la vache, qu'ont-ils fait de notre capitaine dans la 3D ? purée mais le pôv'gars quoi ! XD enfin... certes, si on suit le cheminement, on arrive à retrouver la logique implacable mais... non, non ! Au secours... inscrivons le dans le premier EHPAD galactique venu ! XD ça, c'était pour l'humour... maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses_.

**La mort dans l'âme - Que sa chute soit longue**

Il était devenu cette étoile sans clarté. Cette planète autour de laquelle ne gravitera plus jamais aucun autre soleil que celui, froid et sec, de l'immortalité. C'était un paysage aride, plus aucune vie propre n'y coulait. Sa chute avait été inéluctable. Elle avait d'abord commencé par une âme qui ne cessait de le hanter, qui lui parlait à travers un carcan de métal. Il se prêtait volontiers au petit jeu des échanges mais déjà, la volonté du vaisseau surpassait la sienne. Et il s'en amusait. Et l'équipage suivait, rassuré par la belle assurance de leur charismatique capitaine. La partie avait été perdue dès la mort de l'ingénieur et ami, Tochirô. Harlock ne l'avait ni supportée, ni admise, cette fin tragique. La fin d'un rêve qui se brise avant même d'avoir commencé. Il vivait avec cette douleur plaquée au fond de la poitrine, cette douleur qui rendait chaque sourire toujours plus fugace. Le capitaine était nimbé de mélancolie, résolument tourné vers le passé, lui qui avait côtoyé des être brillants qui croyaient en l'avenir ; lui-même y avait cru un moment - c'était avant. Avant que ne survienne le début de la chute, la volonté de mourir pour oublier.

Il était parvenu à faire taire la flamme blonde qui s'était promis d'habiter en lui jusqu'au moment des retrouvailles. Le temps est ainsi fait, disait-il, tout naïf qu'il était, que nous nous retrouverons un jour ou l'autre. Et là je revivrai. Et là je te ferai l'amour, Maaya. Utopique. Comme l'Arcadia.

Le Capitaine devenait une coquille vide. Mais personne à bord ne semblait ni le remarquer ni s'en soucier. Ils ne connaissaient pas, à part une rare exception, ce qui se cachait sous cette figure qui dispensait des ordres secs et précis en passerelle. En dessous de l'apparence forte et sûre se cachait le trouble, le néant. Il était rongé de l'intérieur. Le souvenir n'en laisserait rien. Pas même une larme.

Il était loin le temps où les coursives du vaisseau étaient parcourues par les rires cristalins et innocents des enfants à qui on ne demandait plus de grandir. Elle s'était envolée la chaleur d'un regard, d'un geste, les mots réconfortants, la camaraderie, le soutien face à l'adversité, le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant... il ne subsistait plus que le vol irrégulier de Tori San, le cri de l'alarme les rares fois où elle daignait se manifester ainsi que le cliquetis régulier de la tuyauterie usée. Les cabines, jadis occupées, ressemblaient à de vastes débarras où s'entassaient les objets des rapines intergalactiques. Les coursives, autrefois jonchées d'ivrognes joyeusement alcoolisés, étaient désormais d'un vide de rigueur militaire. Le vaisseau ne vivait plus, il naviguait, hagard, au milieu d'un champ de vestiges.

La rage de combattre et de vaincre avait fait place à une routine particulièrement bien rodée. Il suffisait de faire flotter l'étendard pour générer la panique en camp adverse. L'opération n'avait décidément plus rien d'amusant ni de surprenant. Elle était réglée comme du papier à musique. Et il s'en dégageait cette symphonie lancinante de métal concassé, broyé qui s'abîmait contre la lourde cuirasse de l'Arcadia. Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses hommes semblaient éprouver une telle joie à chaque opportunité que pouvait représenter un abordage. Lui, peu à la manoeuvre, se trouvait plébiscité lorsque lui prenait l'envie de se saisir de la barre. La plupart du temps, il assistait distraitement à la chose depuis les croisés boisés des fenêtres de sa cabine. Décidément... les bonnes choses avaient, elles aussi, une saveur avariée.

Le goût prononcé de mort, Harlock s'en ennivrait. Isolé, solitaire de nature, sa cabine était devenue le seul témoin de ses états d'âme. La cabine et la salle de l'ordinateur. Fantasmagorique silhouette devant le panneau illuminé. Communication homme/machine. Volonté achevée. De sa rebellion, il ne restait que la somme astronomique de sa mise à prix.

Au fond, la vie n'était qu'une vaste comédie chimérique. Des idéaux auxquels on veut croire. Son idéal flottait dans le drapeau qui représentait, en quelque sorte, déjà la mort. La mort... Harlock y était dirigé. Mais le pire restait à venir...

Son panache était devenu d'une froideur implacable. Il n'y avait véritablement plus rien d'humain en lui. L'âme fondue, le coeur en désolation, le Capitaine traînait sa carcasse et sa légende comme deux poids morts. Il était devenu immatériel. Immortel. Increvable. En outre, il avait conservé son magnifique penchant kamikaze, lui, l'Allemand pure souche ; attitude qui lui avait valu déjà plusieurs regards témoignant de l'idée que le moment était venu de se verser un dernier verre de saké, tourné vers son lieu de naissance !

Harlock se riait de ceux qui l'admiraient. Il se jouait de ses détracteurs. L'immatérialité avait cela de bon : elle lui permettait de passer à travers n'importe quelle maille de filet ! il fallait voir le bon côté de la chose... et c'est avec un soupir blasé qu'il se retournait sur ses victimes, des cadavres jonchant le sol. Son unique oeil ne retenait rien de ces formes inertes. Et la mise à prix de sa tête continuait son escalade. 'S-00999' était devenu le criminel le plus coûteux de l'univers et, paradoxalement, le plus rentable - sa silhouette encapée avait même fait l'objet d'une effigie controversée ornant plusieurs machines à sous des casinos de l'espace !

Sa légende était en train de le dépasser. Il en était réduit à parcourir le cosmos de long en large, sans escale puisque le vaisseau puisait sa force dans ce qui scella son malheur : la matière noire. Magique. Divine. Destructrice. Il était devenu cet éternel vagabond, soumis à aucune loi, à aucune règle. L'espace infini était sa demeure. Impalpable. Omniprésent. Inhumain. Et la légende enflait... la légende était tout ce qui lui restait. Le reste avait volé en éclats, disséminé aux quatre coins d'un univers trop vaste, délaissé par les colons en mal de planète bleue.

Il était pris au piège. Et quand bien même il y aurait laissé sa patte pour sauver sa peau, il était déjà condamné. Au fond, avait-il était responsable de son inévitable chute ? sans doute... à vouloir trop approcher les dieux, Harlock avait fini par se brûler les ailes. Il y avait trop de trouble en lui, trop de tumulte, trop de ténèbres. Enchaîné au sort de son vaisseau, soumis à la volonté de la divinité, Harlock n'était plus qu'une ombre insaisissable. Il avait rêvé d'éternité, de paix, d'harmonie, de sérénité... il en avait uniquement rêvé sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre.

FIN.


End file.
